Another Universe
by KaylaxHerondale
Summary: A Gideon/Sophie fanfic. Set in modern day, Sophie and her twin brother Scotty, are sent to a boarding school call The Institute. While Sophie's there she meets a mysterious sandy blond hair boy ;]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story of Gideon/Sophie called Another Universe. I started another fanfic of Gideon/Sophie called Forbidden Love, but I decided to change the story to another plot. The first few chapters won't be as long as my chapters normally are, or will because I'm somewhat new to , but the chapters will become longer as the story goes on. Also, Sophie will be younger than she is in TID, and pretty much all of the main characters will be the same age, I know that in TID they're not all the same age xD.**

_Sophie POV:_

I looked out the window of my tiny bedroom and up at the dreary grey sky. I watched as the droplets from the rain slide down on the windowsill. I guess this is the last I'll see of New York City. My mother made an announcement last night at the dinner table saying that my brother and I will be moving to London and starting our school year at a boarding school called The Institute. My brother and I(who is also my twin) will be freshmans.

"Sophie!" my mother yelled from downstairs as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes mother?" I asked while walking to my door and sticking my head out of my bedroom door.

"Are you almost done packing yet? Ray and I need to be somewhere in an hour, and the plane leaves in half an hour." My mother called up from across the hall. Ray is my mom's new boyfriend, he's such a jerk to me and looks at me inappropriate its disgusting. _Crash. _I heard a wine bottle fall to the floor.

"Yeah, I just need to bring my luggage downstairs." I said.

"Okay, hurry up, your brother and I will be waiting in the car." My mother said.

My mother isn't actually my biological mother, my "mother" adopted my brother and I when we were 5 months old, I never knew my biological parents and I'd like to keep it that way, If they didn't want me then I don't think they'll want me now, even though I'm sure they're better parents then what my mom is now. I walk back into my room and gather my bags. I don't have a lot, I'm not the richest person in the world and neither is my mother. I wonder what things she had to sell to pay enough money for me _and _my brother to go to boarding school. I walk out of my room and down the hallway towards the living room. As soon as I entered the living room, I smelled liquor and other drugs of the sort. I stepped over broken bottles and cigarettes still lit and opened the front door. I saw my mom's car parked a few blocks from the apartment. I trugged my suitcase and bag along the sidewalk. I walk past a few druggies on my way. God I can't wait to leave this place I said inside my head, suddenly feeling a lot happier.

I reached my moms car, and opened the backseat door. I climbed in and put my luggage beside me. My brother Scott, turned his head around and grinned mischievously at me. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"Ready for a new start little sister?" Scott mocked at me.

I continued to ignore him and took an interest at the car beside us. There was a girl sitting in the back seat that looked about my age, with brown hair and striking gray eyes. She was arguing with a guy that looked a few years older than her with blonde hair and blue eyes. I quickly turned my head when I saw my brother snap his fingers in my face.

"Hey PhiePhie! Stop checking out that older guy in the car next to us." Scott said

"Don't call me that Scotty! You know I hate being called PhiePhie, and I wasn't checking him out." I snapped at him

"Hey, respect your elders youngster. Oh please, you looked at him like he was a piece of cake." Scotty smirked.

"First, you're only, what, two minutes older than me? And second, he's not my type." I retorted.

"Hey stop arguing, we're almost at the airport." My mother slurred.

I quickly quieted down and looked out the window again. I noticed that the same car that caught my interest before, is going towards the airport too. A few minutes passed, and we arrived at the airport. My mother parked us out in front of the airport entrance, gave Scotty our tickets. I took my luggage out of the car and stood beside Scotty.

"Have fun you two, call me when you get to the boarding school." My mother said while looking in her handbag.

"Wait, you aren't going to wait with us until the plan comes?" Scotty asked with a frown on his face.

"No I have to go back home, Ray is waiting on me." My mother said. "Here, there's $200 in this envelope, break it in half just in case you guys want to buy anything when you land in London." My mother said with a fake smile on her face.

I grab the envelop from my mother and put it inside my luggage. My mom smiled and quickly drove off, leaving Scotty and I to find our plane by ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, it's me again xD. My goal is to update with maybe 4-5 chapters by the end of Friday, so it looks like I have a lot of writing to do haha. I didn't get that many views or any reviews for the first chapter, even though I know it's just the first and the chapter wasn't that long, although I was expecting at least one review. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

_Sophie POV:_

After my mom drove off, Scotty and I entered the airport station and looked for our plane. Scotty showed me the plane tickets and in bold letters it read: New York City to London, Plane C. Scotty and I walked around the airport until we found our plane. The staff checked our tickets and then Scotty and I waited in line for our luggage to be checked and then we boarded the plane. I entered the plane first and the flight attendant escorted us to our seats. I sat down next to a girl with brown hair, and Scotty sat beside me.

The girl turned around and smiled at me, I realized she's the same girl from the car that was driving next to us. "Hi my name is Tessa; it's not an everyday thing where you see other teenagers on a plane by themselves." Tessa smiled.

I smiled back and replied, "Hi my name is Sophie, and this is my twin brother Scotty." I gestured over to Scotty and he winked back. I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards Tessa.

"This may seem a bit stalkerish, but where are you guys headed to?" Tessa asked with hesitation.

"London." Scotty answers.

"Oh really, me too, my brother is shipping me to some boarding school called The Institute." Tessa rolled her eyes.

I widened my eyes and locked eyes with Scotty, his eyes filled with amusement. "Is something wrong Sophie? Your eyes look like they're about to pop out of their socket." Tessa joked.

"We're going there too!" I screamed. The flight attendant shushed us and I whispered "Sorry I'm just shocked, I didn't expect us to be going to the same place."

"It's okay; after all maybe we can be roommates." Tessa said.

"Did you and I?" Scotty asked with a smirked.

I whacked him on the head with my bag and sat up in my seat. Tessa and I talked for a few minutes finding out that both of our fathers are "out of the picture" and apparently we went to the same middle school. Tessa and I continue talking the whole plane ride until we realize that the plane is getting ready to land in London. I gasped and looked at Tessa and she laughed.

"I guess we've been talking each other's heads off have we?" Tessa laughed.

"Yes, while _someone _here was trying to get some sleep so he won't look like a zombie when he arrives at The Institute." Scotty groaned.

"Oops but it's okay Scotty I bet you look like this every day." Tessa joked.

I stifled my laugh with a cough. Scotty glared at the both of us. Tessa and I glared back for a few seconds and then we all busted out laughing. We see people in the front of the plane getting up out of their seats and looking for the luggage. Scotty, Tessa, and I got up from our seats and looked for our luggage. Tessa's luggage was in the back of the section and Scotty and I's were in the front. Scotty grabbed his luggage first, and then I grabbed mine. We waited for Tessa to get her luggage until we boarded off of the plane.

I stepped off of the plane and dropped my bags. I took in the scenery in front of me. London is beautiful, the weather is perfect, and I can see the London Eye all the way from the airport. I hear crickets chirping and I see the stars shining bright above the ocean water. I looked to my right and see Scotty and Tessa's reactions. Tessa has her iPhone out and is taking pictures. Scotty is watching her with a strange look on his face that I've never seen before.

"Wow, I've been to London before, but that was during the daytime. London's beautiful at night." Tessa wondered.

"Okay enough of the pictures; you can take pictures tomorrow when you can actually see what you're doing." Scotty said.

Tessa rolled her eyes and picked up her luggage. I grabbed my luggage and walked towards the airport station. Tessa and Scotty follow me and I walked through the entrance. I look around for the bathroom and spot it right in front of the exit. I start towards the direction of the bathroom but Scotty pulls my arm back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scotty asked.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say putting my luggage beside him and walking towards the bathroom.

I open the door to the bathroom and walk into the stall. I hear someone walk in the bathroom and wash their hands. I open the stall and I see Tessa standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Don't take this the wrong way but did you follow me in here?" I asked hesitantly while turning on the faucet.

Tessa smiled a little. "Well, it was a little awkward standing out there with your brother, and I honestly don't think he's that fond of me." Tessa admits.

I nod my head in understanding. "Don't worry; Scotty's like that to everyone haha." I laughed.

Tessa's face filled with relief. "Good, I was starting to think that it had something to do with me." Tessa said.

"Nope, Scotty's just being Scotty." I laughed while air drying my hands.

I finish drying my hands, and Tessa and I walk out of the bathroom. I see Scotty with our bags and I laugh. Pink definitely doesn't suit him. Tessa and I walk over to Scotty and I take my luggage.

"Thank god, what were you two doing in there? Never mind I don't want to know. Anyways, I already ordered a taxi cab to take us to The Institute." Scotty said.

"Good job _little _brother." I say impressed while Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I thought you two were twins?" Tessa asked.

"We are, it's just a joke we play with each other." Scotty said.

"Oh." Tessa said while picking up her bags.

Scotty, Tessa, and I walked out of the exit. I see a taxi cab waiting outside for us. I opened the taxi cab door and gave my luggage to Scotty. Scotty scoffed and I smirked. Tessa and I climbed into the taxi cab and we waited for Scotty to close the trunk. Scotty climbed into the cab and closed the door.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"The Institute I don't know the address to it-" Scotty replied.

"I know where it is, I drive all the prissy rich kids around on the weekends." The driver snapped.

Scotty opened his mouth to reply but I covered his mouth with my hand. I shook my head no and he glared at me. I release my hand and sit back in my seat. The driver pulls off and I look out the window and at the sky.

**Sorry I didn't know how to end that chapter :/ as you can see I'm not exactly good with ending chapters' lol... Anyways review, review, and review! I need to hear you guy's responses and tips. :]**

**-KaylaxHerondale**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews I got, they all made me smile, I've never gotten reviews like that EVER lol and I'm not exaggerating either, more like I've never gotten a good review until now! I did put a lot of effort in the last chapter so I'm guessing that's why haha. I guess my writing has improved since my last fan fictions (on my other account). This chapter won't be very long since I only want this chapter to cover the end of the day they get into the institute but it won't be that short xD. Also, I want to know if you guys want me to do a POV in other characters and not just Sophie.**

**Also, SilverCarstairs asked: I know it's obviously a Sideon fic, but will there be other pairings? I'm just curious! :) **

**Yes there will be parings in this chapter, but most of them will be the normal parings **SPOILERS** at the end of Clockwork Princess such as Gabriel/Cecily, Will/Tessa, etc. and I may make and OC for Jem :] and there will be an unexpected pairing in this chapter or maybe the next, we will see ;]**

_Sophie POV:_

I felt the car slow down as the driver came to a stop. I looked outside the window and gasped. There was an old, but gorgeous wide, tall building that looked like a castle. There was a sign hanging on the outside in the middle of the institute called: The Institute, home of the Nephilim. Outside I saw a girl walking inside the Institute wearing a black leather jacket, a black tank top, combat boots, and a shirt that my mother would kill me if she saw me in.

"I like the outfits here." Scotty said while smirking.

Tessa nudged him in the stomach. "Stop being such a pervert." Tessa said.

"Sorry, but it's hard not to notice, I definitely like this school now." Scotty joked.

"It'll be 15 euros." The driver said.

_Euros? _I looked at Scotty and he shrugged. I looked at Tessa as she pulled out coins out of her purse.

"Don't worry I got it, by the way Euros is like dollars in America." Tessa explained while handing the driver a handful of shiny coins that looked like they've just been made.

"We need to find an ATM around here so we will have money to spend, maybe tomorrow." Scotty said.

I nodded my head in response. The driver counted the money and put the money in his pocket.

"Have a nice day, you guys don't seem like the type to come to this prissy school but I guess I should judge everyone." The driver said.

"Thanks, I guess?" Tessa responded uncertainly.

I opened the car door and got out. I waited for Tessa and Scotty to get out and then I got a better look at The Institute. The Institute is tall with gates surrounding it. I looked around and I saw a small café across the street. I squinted, and a few blocks down I saw lots of restaurants and stores. Good location I thought smiling.

"It's getting kind of cold out here Sophie." Tessa said while shivering.

"Right, sorry it's just. London is beautiful at first I had my doubts but-"I said while spinning around in a circle.

"Okay we get it princess, now can we get inside please." Scotty smirked.

I picked up my bags and walked towards the gate. I tried to open the gate but it wouldn't open. I saw a card slot, like an ATM next to the door handle.

"Wow, so you need you're student ID to get into this place?" Scotty said while shaking his head.

"Yes Scotty, that's why it won't open apparently," I said while trying to open the gate again, but failing.

"Wait here comes a lady, maybe she can unlock it." Tessa said while nodding her head towards the lady walking briskly towards us.

"Hi, are you Theresa Gray, Sophia Collins, and Scott Collins?" The lady asked while unlocking the gate. The lady was young, with short and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Please call me Tessa, and yes that'll be us." Tessa said while walking through the gate.

"We've been waiting for your arrival, if you could follow me into my office, I will give you info about The Institute, rules, and where you're dorms are. By the way, my name is Headmistress Branwell, and I am the school principal." Headmistress Branwell said while walking up the steps of The Institute.

I walked up the steps with Tessa and Scotty behind me. Headmistress Branwell held the door open for us and I looked around. The Institute had an Elevator directly in front when you walk through the door. On the right side is the administration office, and Headmistress Branwell opened the door to the administration office. I walked in and was welcome with greetings. I smiled back at everyone and waited for Headmistress Branwell to come in. Still holding my luggage I followed Headmistress Branwell down a long hallway with several doors on each side. At the end of the hallway, Headmistress Branwell led us inside a large office with a large desk sitting in front of the window and pictures everyone where on the walls. . There were four chairs and I took the one next to the wall opposite of the door. I noticed a picture of Headmistress Branwell and another young man with fiery red hair and hazel eyes smiling at the camera. Headmistress Branwell noticed me looking at it because she smiled.

"That's my husband Henry." Headmistress Branwell smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. Tessa and Scotty sat down beside me and put their luggage on the floor, I noticed I still had my luggage in my hand and I put it down on the floor next to my feet.

"So, first I'm going to give you a little history about The Institute and then I'm going to tell you the rules and lastly, I'll show you where your dorms are." Headmistress Branwell said quickly.

Tessa, Scotty, and I nodded at the same time. Headmistress Branwell handed each of us a black folder with The Institute written on the front of it with gold letters. I opened the folder and inside there were tons of papers and 2 sets of room keys. I almost gasped at the sight of it.

"The Institute was built in 1950 so it's kind of old, but the schools are kept clean and the rooms are spic and span. The Institute was once an all-girls boarding school, but branched out to coed in the 20th century." Headmistress Branwell said.

We all nodded at this and Headmistress Branwell continued.

"Here are some of the basic rules of The Institute but for me to tell you all the rules, we'll be sitting here after the welcoming feast." Headmistress Branwell joked.

"Welcoming feast?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, it's just a feast to welcome all of our students to a new year." Headmistress Branwell said.

"Oh, sounds interesting." Scotty said while laughing.

"Now on with the rules, curfew is at 10pm, you cannot miss more than 10 days of school, if you miss more than 10 days of school then I'm going to have to send you home."

We all looked up at this comment. Headmistress Branwell ignored our surprised looks and kept speaking.

"On weekends, you are free to do whatever you want, but your curfew is 12am. Breakfast is served at 8am, Lunch is served at 12pm, and dinner is served at 9pm. On the weekends you have to fend for yourself because the cafeteria staff doesn't work on the weekends. Classes start tomorrow and they begin at 10pm, and school is over at 5pm. Boys and girls are allowed until each other's dorms until curfew." Headmistress Branwell said.

"Now I will show you to your dorms and then you can get ready for the welcoming feast." Headmistress Branwell smiled.

Headmistress Branwell opened the door to her office and walked out, Tessa, Scotty, and I followed her. She led us towards the elevator and pressed the button. We waited for the elevator to come and then we boarded inside the elevator.

"There are about 100 dorms and 10 floors of The Institute. All of the girls dorms are on the 9th floor and all of the boys' dorms are on the 10th floor. On each floor, there are 2 lounge rooms and 1 game room. One game room is at one end of the hall and one on the other end. In each lounge room are 4 sets of washers and dryers and vending machines. All math classrooms are on the 8th floor, science classes on the 7th floor, language arts classes on the 6th floor, and social studies classes on the 5th floor. On the 4th floor is the library, on the 3rd floor is the gym which anyone can use at any time, and on the second floor is the cafeteria." Headmistress Branwell said.

I took all the information in and tried to remember which classes are on which floor. We arrived at the 9th floor and we stepped off of the elevator. The hallways for the dorms are so long that I have to squint to see the window on the far end. There are three hallways and Headmistress Branwell lead us down the hallway on the left. We walked all the way towards the end of the hall and came towards a door. Room 45 the door read. Headmistress Branwell used her room key to open the door. We walked inside my door and looked around. There were 2 queen size beds, a large bathroom, two large closets, two large dressers, and a flat screen TV sitting on a long dresser in the back of the room.

"Whoa I said." While dropping my luggage and running towards the nearest bed.

Headmistress Branwell smiled and walked towards the two closets and opened them.

"Inside are 5 sets of uniform, in school, you must wear your uniform but you can wear whatever you please outside of school and on the weekends." Headmistress Branwell said.

Tessa and I made eye contact and we squealed inside. Scotty looked amazed and looked around the room.

"The welcoming feast starts in 10 minutes so I suggest you guys get ready while I show your brother his dorm." Headmistress Branwell said while looking at me.

"Okay, thank you so much Headmistress Branwell." I said.

"No, thank you, and welcome to The Institute." Headmistress Branwell smiled.

Headmistress Branwell and Scotty walked out of the room and closed the door. Once Tessa and I couldn't hear their soft footsteps, we let out a squeal of delight.

"Way better than Brooklyn." Tessa and I said at the same time.

We both laughed and I got off of my bed and opened up my suitcase and pulled out a black dress that went just above my knee I grabbed my cosmetic bag and I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress and left on my black flats. I applied lipstick, mascara, and a little eye shadow and foundation to touch up my scar that starts from my temple to my lip, I got plastic surgery a while ago but you can still see the trace of the scar, I sighed and closed my cosmetic bag. I opened the door to the bathroom and I saw Tessa in a black dress also that looked similar to mine. Tessa widened her eyes when she saw me. I laughed and I grabbed a room key out of my folder and walked towards the door and looked over my shoulder.

"Are you coming or what?" I smiled.

"Right, it's just that I didn't know you had a scar." Tessa said with worried.

I try to hide my surprised face. I thought I covered it up, oh well, I'm not ashamed of it anymore. I know it wasn't my fault. "Yeah, long story and I don't really like talking about it" I said while walking slightly faster.

Tessa nodded and understanding and I was grateful. Most people pressure me into telling them about my dreadful story and how I got my scar. Tessa and I arrived at the elevator and walked in. Assuming that the welcoming feast is held in the cafeteria I pressed number 2. We waited for the elevator to open and walked outside. There's a long hallway with lots of people walking towards grand doors. I followed everyone and tried to blend in. Tessa beside me yells something, but before I can comprehend what she's saying, I fall into a pair of strong arms. I look up and dark hazel meets green, with a hint of grey. The guy is handsome with sandy blond hair. He holds me for a few seconds in his arms and I stay there staring into his eyes, like an attractive force. The guy beside him that looks similar to him but taller cleared his throat.

"Gideon, tongue tied? I'd never thought I'd see the day." The guy said with a devious grin.

"Shut up Gabriel." The sandy blond hair guy-Gideon said.

I stood up and cleared my throat. There was an awkward silence and then I decided to apologize

"Sorry for not watching where I was walking." I said quickly while walking towards Tessa.

Tessa's eyes are filled with amusement, me guessing that she saw that awkward exchange. I plead with my eyes and Tessa links arms with me and we walk towards the grand door.

**Sorry for the sucky ending. I didn't expect this chapter to be over 2 thousand words xD this is the longest chapter I've ever written. By the way, this isn't the first exchange of Sophie and Gideon, just the introduction. Leave reviews and tell me your thoughts or questions! :]**

**-KaylaxHerondale**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, this A/N may be very long, but it's only because I want to clear up a few things I was unsure of in the last chapter and some things I've found out. **

**I will not pair Jem with an OC, because I dislike fanfics with Jem paired with an OC because one it feels very unrealistic, and I already have one OC (Scotty)**

**I made a mistake by saying that in London people use euros, unfortunately was incorrect, they use pounds xD. I guess I'm so used to French culture that I think that London uses euros. By the way I don't live in France it's just that I'm used to the culture! :]**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten so far, I really love hearing feedback from you guys! :]**

_Sophie POV:_

I opened the door to the cafeteria and walked inside the cafeteria. The cafeteria, more like a ballroom, has dozens of circular tables with multiple chairs surrounding it. On the right side of the cafeteria is a food line, with tons of food choices. In the middle is a podium and Headmistress Branwell stands behind it getting ready to make a speech.

Tessa and I merged towards the left and saw Scotty sitting at a table with a group of people. I frowned. Did he already make friends before I did? Tessa and I arrived at the table at I tapped on Scotty's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Scotty asked before he turned around and realized it was me.

"Hi, yes it's your sister; does Sophie Collins ring a bell?" I asked with sarcasm. I heard Tessa laugh beside me.

"A girl with a feisty attitude, she's totally your type Gideon." I heard a familiar voice said.

I turn around and I saw the two guys from earlier. I blushed. Gabriel sat down beside a girl with black hair and violet blue eyes. The girl pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand from under the table. I watched as a guy that looked similar to her, grimaced. Gideon took the seat beside Gabriel and Tessa and I sat beside Scotty, leaving Tessa to sit next to Gideon.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, this is Will Herondale, Cecily Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood, and Gideon Lightwood." Scotty said while pointing at each person one by one.

Jem, the boy with the oddly silvery hair smiled at me. I noticed that his eyes were also silver, what an interesting color I thought. Cecily, the girl that Gabriel sat next to smiled and waved at Tessa and I. Will, just nodded his head in response.

"I'm afraid that Gideon and I already met dear Sophie. Haven't we Gideon?" Gabriel asked innocently

I look down at the table and blushed. I noticed someone chuckling beside me and I looked up to see Scotty giving me this amused look.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, it's just that I'd never thought I'd see you _blush_." Scotty said emphasizing the last word.

I heard the sound of a microphone turning on, I turned around to see Headmistress Branwell behind a small podium, just enough to see her face. I tried not to laugh and waited for Headmistress Branwell to begin speaking. There was an awkward silence as everyone in the room quieted down before Headmistress Branwell began talking.

"Welcome all Nephilim, to a brand new year at a brand new school. You will experience new changes this year while transitioning from middle school to high school, there will be a few changes this year. One, the Christmas ball is set the weekend you leave before winter break-"

I heard a few groans and protests.

"Also, you must participate in at least two school activities, clubs, sports, etc. And, you have to pass all of your classes with a C or better." Headmistress Branwell finished.

I heard more protests from students, and this time I found myself groaning too.

"Jem, look, she's already groaning and she just arrived at this school, by the looks of her clothes it looks like this is the place she's been to." I heard someone said behind me.

Assuming the person was talking to me, I turned around to find Will chuckling at Jem. Jem frowned and whispered something in his ear. Will immediately stopped laughing and tried to cover it up with a cough. Scotty glared and him but Tessa nearly jumped out of her seat.

"How dare you say something so spiteful like that? Never judge a person by their looks, didn't your mother teach you that?" Tessa exclaimed while throwing daggers at Will.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to look at the scene. Will stood up and pointed at Tessa.

"Who made you the boss and didn't anyone teach you to not assume that everyone has parents?" Will shouted.

Will pushed his chair under the table and stalked out of the cafeteria. I saw a guilt look spread across Tessa's face and tried to comfort her.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, but don't worry, I'm used to all of the rude comments." I smiled at Tessa.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't let anyone pick on you and get away with it." Tessa smiled back.

I nodded in return. I looked towards the door of the cafeteria and suddenly felt sorry for Will, knowing what it feels like to not have real parents.

**I wanted to end the chapter this way just to torture you guys. Just kidding xD, but next chapter may or may not get a little steamy ;] also, leave your suggestions on the story or PM them! :]**

**-KaylaxHerondale**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, so I'm going to reward you guys with two chapters this weekend, to make up for the short chapter that I posted on Monday/Tuesday haha. I'm wondering how long should I make this story, considering the plot, it'll probably be about 50 chapters, or shorter depending on if I decide to skip some time and just focus on the main events of the story, or just go through every time period but not detailed? I'm still trying to decide so if you guys could let me know then that would be great! :]**

_Sophie POV:_

I heard the sound of a microphone turning on once again. I shifted my gaze towards the podium and sure enough Headmistress Branwell stood there again.

"Now, I know this is the best part you've been waiting for and is probably the only reasons why most of you attended this ceremony, I may now dismiss you to eat, and we'll start with this table." Headmistress Branwell said pointing at my table.

Scotty nearly jumped out of his seat and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked with Tessa towards the food line. I stood in line waiting to get food, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Cecily holding hands with Gabriel.

"Hi, Sophie isn't it?" Cecily asked.

"Yes, I replied and if I recall, your name is Cecile?" I asked trying to not remember her name just in case she thinks I'm weird.

"You're close, its Cecily, and I just wanted to let you know that Will is like that to everyone, it's not only you he hates." Cecily joked.

I smiled. I felt grateful after that. I just assumed that Will was like all the other guys at my old school that hated me for no reason. It was either because of my looks or what I wore.

"Yea, sometimes it's hard for us to keep a lease on him." Jem joked.

I bit back a gasp. I didn't even realized that Jem walked up to us. I guess Gabriel noticed because he laughed but covered it up with a cough.

"The line is moving." Gabriel said with amusement in his eyes.

I stifled an eye roll and turned around. I noticed a huge gap between the food line and I and I saw Tessa getting food from the line. I wondered why Tessa skipped me in the line. I walked up to the line and grabbed a plate and silverware. I started to pile food on my plate and then I noticed Tessa still "ignoring" me.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked looking at Tessa.

"Yes, just tired that's all." Tessa said without looking up.

Considering the short amount of time I've known Tessa, I could still tell that she was lying or not. I looked at Tessa until she looked up at me. Noticing the look I gave her, she sighed.

"Fine, it's just that… I feel a little homesick. That's all." Tessa admitted.

"Its fine, to be honest, I'm a little homesick too. I've never been to a huge place before. I'm still shocked that my mother got me into this school." I laughed while moving up in the line.

Tessa laughed and we talked a little while in the line. I suddenly felt better that things were settled between us. After all, she is my roommate. Tessa and I reached the cash register. The lunch lady looked at Tessa expectantly.

"Hello? This is the part where you pay." The lunch lady snapped.

"I didn't know we had to pay for food, I thought it came with the entrance fee." Tessa said.

"No, now that'll be $9 even." The lunch lady said.

Behind, I could hear Gabriel's laugh and Gideon telling him to shut up. Tessa started at the lunch lady until Cecily put down her tray and stood next to Tessa.

"I got it, and don't worry you don't owe me." Cecily smiled while talking cash out of her purse.

"Thank you, surprisingly you're nothing like your twin." Tessa smiled.

Cecily smiled back and Tessa handed the cash to the lunch lady. The lunch lady took the cash from Tessa and put it in the cash register. Tessa stepped out of line and I slid down in front of the lunch lady. I remembered I left my money in the dorm and I looked at Cecily.

"Sorry, but I only have enough money to pay for my food." Cecily said with a sad smile. I nodded my head and turned back around to the lunch lady.

"Sorry, but I have no money-"

"Here, I can pay for you." I heard a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Gideon getting out of the line and walking towards me. He walked beside me and took money out of his pocket. I blushed looking down at my food. He probably thinks I'm poor and can't even afford dinner I think, which is mostly true. Gideon handed his money to the lunch lady and the lunch lady took the cash from Gideon and put it in the cash register. Gideon turned towards me and we made eye contact awkwardly. I opened my mouth to say something but Gideon put his hand up.

"No need to thank me, just doing my job." Gideon smiled at me.

My knees suddenly felt weak but I managed a smile back. I looked towards where Tessa was standing but saw that she went back to the table. I walked towards the table and sat down between Tessa and Scotty. I saw Scotty scarfing down his food already and I almost threw up. Seriously, does he have _any _manners? I picked up my fork and began eating. I noticed the Lightwood brothers and Cecily walking back to the table and I suddenly sat up straighter. I heard Scotty laugh beside me and I looked towards him.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"You. It's obviously you have a crush on Gideon." Scotty said with a smirk.

"No I do not. Even if I did, I'm not good enough for him." I replied quietly.

Tessa looked up from her plate and looked at me comfortingly.

"Soph, don't say that. I don't think Gideon cares if you came from a poor background, no offense." Tessa added shortly after I made a face. I knew what she was trying to say but the reason why I made the face is because no one has ever called me Soph before, not even Scotty.

"Thanks Tessa." I smiled.

"I agree with Tessa, I don't think that Gideon cares. Besides PhiePhie, if I can pick up girls then you can pick up guys." Scotty said.

I smiled and smacked Scotty on the arm and went back to eating my food. Gideon, Cecily, and Gabriel sat down at the table and it got awkward for a minute. The only sound you could hear was the sound of forks clicking with plates.

"So, did you guys get your schedule yet?" Cecily asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not yet, where do we have to go to get it?" I asked.

"You have to go to the administration office to get it. I'm surprised Headmistress Branwell didn't give it to you when you arrived, that's weird. Anyway, I take you guys to the administration office?" Cecily offered.

"Sure, that'd be great. Would you like to go when we finish eating?" I asked.

"Sure. And no you can't go Gabriel." Cecily smiled.

"What? Why can't I go? You barely know these people." Gabriel whispered in Cecily's ear unsuccessfully.

"We barely know you either, for all we know you could kidnap us." Scotty retorted

Gabriel looked towards Scotty and glared. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cecily stopped him.

"How about we go now?" Cecily suggested.

I nodded my head knowing how Scotty's temper is. I got out of my seat and stood up. Tessa and Scotty stood up too and we followed Cecily out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: So I ended the chapter like this. Is it just me or is this story going slowly? I don't know lol. Maybe it'll probably be more than 50 chapters but who know in the future. After the next update, which will be Sunday, this fanfic will only have weekly updates, probably Friday or you guys can let me know which day you want me to update it because it honestly doesn't matter to me xD. Anyway, follow, fave, and reviews please. :]**


End file.
